


It's Called Marriage

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A ridiculous amount of fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River's tired, the Doctor picks her up and they spend time together. Ridiculously domestic fluff.





	

River opened the front door to her apartment and made her way inside.

She’d been teaching all day, had spent her breaks marking papers, and had brushed off the affections of the new head of archaeology. She was irritated because she knew that the position should have gone to her, but she was off sick during the interview period.

She sighed, placed her keys on her coffee table, sat down on the sofa, and promptly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the Doctor had just dropped Amy and Rory off in Leadworth and was missing his wife, it had been a while since he’d last seen her.

He keyed in the coordinates for her apartment, and as usual, left the brakes on.

When the Tardis landed, the Doctor made his way outside.  
He saw his wife sound asleep on the sofa-she was a light sleeper; he knew that she must have been very tired that she wasn’t roused me the Tardis arriving.

Gently, he lifted her up bridal style and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Oh, my River Song. I’ve missed you.”

The Doctor carried his wife into the tardis, through the corridors, and into their room. He laid her down on the bed, making sure that she was comfortable.

River shuffled around in her sleep, but didn’t stir.

Her husband smiled, grabbed a book from his bedside table, and sat on a rocking chair next to the bed, and began to read.

A few hours later…

River awoke to the sight of her husband engrossed in “The Common History Of The Rubber Duck.”

“Interesting choice of reading material.” She muttered, yawning.

He jumped. “You’re awake! Sorry I didn’t notice; this book is rather interesting.”

“More interesting than me?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, obviously not.” The Doctor replied, placing the book down and leaning forward to kiss her. “Hello, my love.”

“Hello Sweetie.” She replied with a smile. “Why did you decide to visit me, by the way? And why did you bring me into the Tardis?”

“I could tell that you were very tired, I thought that you needed a break. And I missed you.”

River sat up and smiled. “I missed you too. I spent the majority of the day brushing of the advances of the new head of archaeology at work. Really, that position should have gone to me.” She huffed.

He smiled. “I bet that you’ll be head of the department at Luna at some point.”

 

"Spoilers." River replied, and stood up. "I'm going to have a bath."

The Doctor stood up also. "Okay, I'll make you something to eat."

She grinned. "I love you, Mr Song."

"I love you too Mrs Song."

A while later…

River made her way into the living room, wearing a pair of Tardis blue pyjamas with Mrs Doctor on the top, and a pink fluffy dressing gown.

The living room was inaccessible to anyone but the Doctor and his wife, along with a few others. It was spacious, with 2 sofas, a coffee table, and a large fire crackling. 

The walls were regeneration gold, the floor Tardis blue. The Doctor and his wife had designed it when they were first married, for their use only.

 

River made her way through to the kitchen.

The Doctor was there, dishing up a plate of chicken, peas, broccoli, and mashed potato. "Hello, River." He said when he saw her. "D'you want a cuppa?"

"Yes please." River took her plate and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You really are the best husband in the universe."

"I know I am dear." He grinned.

"Did I mention modest?" River chuckled, making her way back into the living room.

A few minutes later…

The Doctor made his way into the living room, holding River's cup of tea in one hand and some cutlery in the other.

 

"Thank you, Sweetie" River smiled, place her plate on her lap and began to eat.

The couple chatted about matters of the universe and some of the adventures that they'd been on.   
River finished eating, placed her plate on the coffee table, and sat back. She snuggled into her husband, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He informed her.

“I love you too, Sweetie.” River responded, snuggling into him further. “So much. To the end of the universe and back.”

“You soppy woman.”

She chuckled. “Only for you, Doctor.”

“How long can you stay this time?” He asked.

“About 2 weeks, I think that you're further in our timelines than I.” She responded.

“Two weeks with my wife, perfect.” The Doctor beamed.

“As long as you don't strand us on an island inhabited by goat people, like before.” She chuckled. “Thank you for tonight, by the way. It's been really nice.”

“It's called marriage, my love.”


End file.
